


Something Borrowed...

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Natasha talk about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed...

Pepper had never really expected that Natasha would come to her for help finding something to wear. They had always been the same size but Natasha had favoured loose dresses lately. Now though she came to Pepper, seeking a skirt and shirt. Pepper had looked through her wardrobe, picking out a nice shirt, one that she had re-purposed from Tony's wardrobe, and a nicer skirt, one that would show-case Natasha's body without leaving her unable to move. She and smiled when Natasha seemed surprised. 

"You needed something to borrow..."

Natasha had smiled. 

"I feel like these aren't the only things I seem to keep borrowing from you..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you... make me feel so cared for..."

"That's because I do."


End file.
